Music Brought Us Together
by montclaire06
Summary: Tsuchuira will be in a piano duet contest , and this is all Kanazawa-sensie's doing! this time our favorite music teacher will do some magic .. TsuchMori pairing
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda 'D Oro

AN: whoa .. This is my first fanfic , hope you like it ...

**Music Brought Us Together**

**Prologue**

Manami Mori found herself standing in front of the roof top door. A sudden urge came into her as she absently reaches for the knob and turned it. As she open the portal the blinding light engulfed her. She cover her eyes and a soft music dance in her ears.

A very familiar melody reminding her of someone she knew, someone special .Manami step forward, opening her green eyes and saw a person playing the piano , the green haired pianist run his fingers lightly like a feathers dancing in the wind . The morning breeze tousled his hair and the black suit he's wearing is as black as the midnight . Mesmerized by the beauty she beheld Manami walked towards the grand piano until her foot stop halfway. Eyes widen as she recognized the green haired pianist " Tsuchiura-kun ?" She gasps in disbelief _why __is __he __here?_ She thought , the pianist continue to play as if no one called him , his melody suddenly shifted in a very sad tune that pierce Manami's heart , the sadness in the way he plays make her want to cry . The surrounding suddenly change,the light is slowly fading replacing by the loom darkness, everything went dead as he continue to playing killing everything that give life.

"Stop it Tsuchiura-kun !" but Tsuchiura continue to play "stop!" her foot started to run towards him but the distance ,remained the same, the curse darkness continue to consume him.

"Stop it … Tsuchiura-kun!" she run as if her life depends on it "Stop playing! I'm here for you! "her foot tripled and she stumble on the cold wet floor , rain started to drip in this dreary and dark place.

_Where __is __he?_ Minami look around to see any evidence of life but only darkness remain and the lonely tune from Tsuchiura-kun's piano, the rained drench her clothes that make her shiver to cold, Mamani stood wobbly, and turned around searching for the green haired pianist

."Ryoutaro ?" tears streaming in her eyes , the longing of seeing and the desperation of saving him consume her emotions " stop it " she cover her ears and cried " I told you I'm here for you " she whispered

"I'm here for you" then a hand tap on her shoulder , raising her head she saw the person she secretly love and admire standing right in front of her " Ryoutaro ?" Tsuchiura-kun gave her a sad smile , his image slowly fade away "Taskite Minami " he said as his image vanish slowly in the thin air.

"NOOOOOOOO!-"

Manami open her eyes wide and sighed heavily _A dream .. oh thanks goodness it's just a bad dream_ , the morning sunlight streams from her window _. Oh man !_ she look at her side table , _6:45 ! Im LATE !_ , Manami jump out of her bed went straight to the bathroom .. take a bath for 2 mins. that's it ! she only have 15 minutes to get herself in school or she's dead !

" Sweetie , you're late !" her mom greeted her in the kitchen .

" Yeah! thanks for reminding me Mom " she grab a bread and head of out .

" and oh .. Manami-chan , you forgot your socks " Arisa Mori pointed at her shoes , Manami looked down slowly afraid to confirm her mother's remarks.

" Oh great !" she rushed upstairs like a whirlwind .

Arisa just laughed and looked at her husband who is reading the newspaper . " you didn't tell her that you set her alarm clock half an hour advance , did you ? " Takeshi Mori said as he place the newspaper on the table.

" No !" She chuckled

Manami rushed down stairs " Im going , bye mom , bye dad"

" Bye .. Manami-chan , and oh please be careful ok ?"

" got it !" she climb on her bike and head out.

" She'a a mess !" Takeshi whispered.

pls. Review Review .. next chapter is up ! Thanks for reading ...


	2. Chapter 1

**Music Brought Us Together**

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Tsuchiura was walking down the corridors of the practice hall looking for Kahoko when he heard someone playing one of his favorite pieces. He followed where the music was coming from and stopped in front of the practice room in the corner of the hall. He listened intently at the playing. It was warm, noticed a few uneasy parts, but it was still great. As he listen a certain emotion flooded in the piece, he can read sadness and loneliness. Curiosity flooded his thought. Who could it be ? he wondered. Tsuchiura opened the door and peeked inside the room, only to find Manami Mori sitting in front of the piano. Playing his favorite piece<p>

La Campanella

Tscuhiura blinked twice, he can't just simply believe that Mori-san plays it sadly. Well Mori and him is not that closed but she knew her as a cheerful and easy going person. Does she have a problem or something? The thought made him uneasy.

"Tsuchiura-kun!" Mori stood up abruptly a that cause her knee to bump on the piano . He is the least person she expected to see.

Tsuchiura walked towards her " daijoubo desu ka , Mori-san " the male pianist ask as he gesture to her wounded knees .

"Oh !" Mori quickly hide her knee "Its okey .. It just that you scared me off you know " She gave him a bright smile.

Tsuchuira scratch the side of his head " Im so sorry to disturb you Mori-san , I just -" He quickly cut his word _Hold __your __tongue __Ryou_ , he scolded himself _you __have __no __right __to __ask __such __personal __questions__._

"Just what Tsuchuira-kun?" Mori asked

"Oh never mind "he wave dismissingly "I just don't know what gotten in me, anyway nice play "he smiled hope to divert the topic .

"Thanks "Mori glace at the piano "But not as good as you " she added quickly " You're a great pianist Tsuchuira-kun , anyway , what were you saying ?"

The green haired lad sweat drop and look at her nervously." Its okay you can tell me Tsucuira-kun?" she encourage him " I won't bite you " the two looked at each other for a moment and laughed together.

"I'm wondering why you play it sadly? "He asked after sometime.

Mori eyes soften as she looked at him "oh that, I just have some personal problems that bother me a lot these days guess it reflects the way I play " she paused and looked at him again . When she saw no emotion she continue " you know , some –" she stopped abruptly and look at him _Oh __man __she __can__'__t __tell __him __that __he__'__s __the __reason __why __I__'__m __having __these __thingy __moments _" family problems" she reasoned out quickly and gave him a quick assuring smile. _Hope __it __was_ she thought.

"Oh I see, family problems, huh? " Tsuchuira scratch the side of his head "sorry for prying in your private affairs, you see I'm just surprised to hear you play like that "

Manami waved her hands dismissingly "its alright, sounds weird , right?"

Tsuchuira gave her a quick glace and he laugh "With all honesty, the answer is yes , its not quite like you "

"Yeah, I know "the two laughed together.

"Anyway are you going to used this room?" she asked as she survey the music room

Tsuchiura shook his head "No , I'm searching for Hino-san " he look around " seems like she's not here though , have you seen her by any chance?"

"Oh Hino-san?" Manami look at him intently at him, trying to measure the feelings he felt about Kaho-chan , she knows too well that Tsuchuira-kun really likes Kahoko .

"Hey Mori-san?" Tsuchuira interrupt her thought "have you seen her?"

" Uhmm.. No, I haven't, sorry" She gave him an apologetic look.

"Oh no problem , thanks anyway " Tsuchuira was about to step outside the room when he felt a sudden tug on his uniform , he look around and saw Mori holding his shirt , she blush and quickly removed her finger "Mori-san ?" he gave her an inquiring look .

"Sorry ... b-but could you play the piano for a little while" she asked and smiled nervously , " I just want to hear you play " Tsuchuira just stared at her in surprised , she haven't seen Mori-san acting so uncertain "You see , I'm a fan of yours" he heard her say .

"Huh? A fan of mine?"Tsuchuira was surprised than ever, Mori is a good pianist herself and a music student all together. He scratch again his head "well it's a bit shocking to know that, but if this will make you happy I'll be glad at your service" he said. And that was the most beautiful smiled he'd ever seen.

" Arigatoo gozaimasu Tsuchuira-kun " .

Tsuchuira took the piano seat and started to play. Fantasie Impromtu. Mori lean on the side of the piano and watch him play, she closed her eyes and wish that this moment will go on forever. But she knows that her dream will never be granted unless he notices her.

* * *

><p>Ryou scratch his head as he look at the flyer that lay on the table.<p>

_National Piano Duet Competition_

" A national piano duet competition ?" Tsuchiura look at the lavender haired teacher who is currently tossing some papers lazily, he nodded in respond to the student.

"Me?" he asked pointing at himself "Joining that? "Then point at the flyer." Forget it !" he said and toss the flyer back to the teacher.

Ryou was about to take his leave when the teacher spoke " My , my , just as I thought "

He turn around and face the tenor vocalist." What do you mean by that sensei?"

The teacher stood up, lean on the window and look outside. "Past is past Tsuchiura-kun , you've already conquer your last fear , why not here ?" he look at the flyer and sighed heavily "Botheration, do I really have to end up persuading students to fulfill their dreams. First Hino-chan , now you , come on give me a break "

Ryou just looked at the teacher and said "then why did you let your own dreams slum shut right into your face sensei?"

Kanazawa sensei raised a brow then laughed "nice turn of events, Tsuchiura-kun, your twisting my words and throw it straight back to my handsome face huh?"

The student gave his teacher a stern look and said nothing.

A silence reign for a moment then the teacher face his student, this time his serious appearance bothered Ryou at the moment , he looked at him eye to eye "I was been a coward Ryou , afraid to face the truth and live with it .I ran away and ignored everything . I thought it was the best solution I could get , but no , I was wrong . I failed my self and ruin everything that was in stored for me." this time he walked towards him and give him a patted on the head " I won't let you do the same thing that I did , unless you let it , think about it Ryou-kun .Maybe you'll find there a certain thing your looking for, don't you think ?"

Tsuchuira stood there for a minute , Kanazawa sensei already left but the things that he said still ringing in his hears .He look at the flyer for another minute then grab it trusting the paper in his pocket and left the room.

Hiroto Kanazawa leans against the wall and watch the young pianist walk away, he smile. Guess his acting talent is helping him again to make things fall in their right places, _oh __well __kids __these __days,__are __emotional __folks!_he laughed at his own idea , the next task is to help the lad find his right partner , he sighed Geez , being a music teacher is a tedious task which defy his lazy principle . Kanazawa started to walk in the hall, the morning sunlight pass trough the windows, he look out and halt for a minute. The teacher's eyes spark with great idea Why _not?_He smiled as he look out the window. This would be fun! He proclaims and started to walk again .

_Why __me?_This question keeps plating in Tsuchiura's mind, surely there are other students are qualified in this kind of competition. Its just that he is not capable of doing duet's but a certain thing in his past hold him back for entering this competition. He signed, public competition has been a traumatic event in his childhood life , but recently he overcome it thanks to Hino-chan for making it possible to him to go back , but a piano duet is too much for him. It's because of someone he knew, a close friend that failed him.

-flashback-

"_A piano duet competition?" The green haired boy blinked twice at his friend_

_The other boy nodded as he took a seat in front of his friend. "yeah, I signed up for the two of us Ryou?"he gave him a smile._

"_A-are you sure, about this, Akito?" the young Ryoutaro Tsuchiura gave his fiend a nervous looked._

_The black haired boy shrugged "of course, I am " _

"_So when was it?" he asked _

_Akito put his arms on the desk "A week from now , I guess "_

_Ryou almost fell on his seat "Next, next week? " his eyes gaze at his friend ._

"_Yeah, so lets better get started tomorrow, don't you think?" _

_Ryou gave him a doubtful looked, Akito laughed "Come on we can do it, as long as we do our best and stay together, don't you think?"_

_Then he gave his friend a confident smile. "Of course we can if were together"_

- end of flashback-

He put his hands on his pocket and crumple the paper inside it , at first it went just as they wanted , but that Akito finally show his true colors , " if we stay together , huh ?" Ryou murmured, he's a pretty good liar masked in an innocent face of his. He won't forget that cursed day of his life, which he stood on the stage all by himself.

* * *

><p>... hey guys hope you like it .. reviews are highly appreciated .. thanks minna ! ...<p> 


End file.
